Everything I Do Is Just For You
by KurehaElf
Summary: Sosok Jellal yang kembali muncul di hadapan Erza, membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Apa yang dilakukan Jellal disini? Apakah Erza akan ikut kembali bersama Jellal ataukah tetap tinggal di dunia barunya ini? Siapakah Jellal?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything I do Is Just for You**

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

#######

 **-Happy Reading-**

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk menjalani aktivitas menuntut ilmu di Fairy Academy. Tepatnya di kelas XI-F, para siswa seharusnya semangat untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka, tapi yang terlihat malah suara bising para penghuni kelas ini, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang menguap ngantuk, ada yang tidur, malahan ada yang berantem, gaduh sekali.

"Sini kau Gray!"

"Kau yang kemari, flame head!"

"Aish, mereka berdua berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa membaca majalah dengan tenang", yah dua suara sebelumnya pasti sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi yang ini adalah suara Lucy, yang sedang terganggu membaca majalah mingguan favoritnya.

BLETAKK!  
BLETAKK!

"ADAWWW!SIAPA YANG MELEMP...", Natsu dan Gray berteriak bersamaan sambil memegangi kepala mereka, dan bersiap menerkam orang yang melempar penghapus dari belakang, hingga kepala mereka benjol, tapi ketika menengok ke belakang, mereka tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-kata mereka.

"HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN BODOH KALIAN?!", kalian tahu siapa pemilik suara ini? Kalian pasti berpikir pemilik suara ini adalah seorang titania, aka Erza, tapi jangan salah, di cerita ini Erza bukanlah orang yang mengerikan layaknya monster, tapi ia adalah gadis anteng yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Dan pemilik suara diatas adalah suara guru killer layaknya monster.

"LAXUS-SENSEI!"

"CEPAT DUDUK!"

CTARRRRR! Tuh, kena petirnya, eh maksudnya death glarenya Laxus-sensei kan.

"Hai'!", Natsu dan Gray langsung kembali ke bangkunya.

"Ya ampun, kau bisa tidak sih berhenti membuat keributan", ucap Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala kepada Natsu yang urutan duduknya di samping kiri meja Lucy, kini majalahnya Lucy sudah ia sembunyikan di laci meja, gawat kan kalau ketahuan guru killer itu.

"Awas kau Gray!", gerutu Natsu yang kini tengah saling beradu tatapan dengan Gray.

"Ehem, maaf hari ini sensei terlambat, berhubung hari ini ada murid baru, pindahan dari luar negeri. Silahkan masuk", Laxus-sensei sedang memenyuruh seseorang untuk masuk

"Hah, murid baru?"

"Dari luar negeri?"  
"Pasti orang yang hebat"

Para murid sedang berbisik-bisik seperti apa murid baru itu. Kini murid baru tengah memasuki kelas. Para siswi terbengong begitu terpesonanya melihat murid baru yang sangat tampan, bertubuh atletis, berambut azure, dengan iris coklat, errr benar-benar tampan.

"Perkenalkan. Jellal Fernandes, yoroshiku", kata murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

Erza yang dari tadi sedang menyelesaikan tugas PR jam pelajaran siang, dan yang tadi tidak mempedulikan kegaduhan kelas, bahkan kedatangan Laxus-sensei saja tidak tahu, langsung tersadar dari konsentrasinya mendengar suara murid baru tengah memperkenalkan diri.

"Suara itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar", gumam Erza yang tengah menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar tanpa melihat ke depan kelas, lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"KYAAA! Tampan sekali!"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya"  
"Tidak, dia akan menjadi pacarku"

"Tidak, itu aku"

Begitulah, para gadis di kelas itu malah berebut ingin menjadi pacar murid baru itu. Berhubung Lucy sudah sama Natsu, ia jadi nggak bisa ikut-ikutan ngerebutin Jellal.

"Baiklah Jellal, kau bisa duduk di meja kosong itu", ucap Laxus-sensei.

"Hai', arigato sensei", jawab Jellal memberi hormat lalu melangkah menuju satu bangku kosong di kanan dekat bangku Erza. Ia menatap ke arah Erza yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hisashiburi, Erza Scarlet", bisik Jellal di dekat Erza sebelum ia duduk di kursinya. Erza yang mendengar ada yang mengajaknya bicara, ia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Suara ini, jangan-jangan—", Erza menoleh ke samping kanan, kedua matanya terbelalak, betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Je-Je-Je—", Erza terbata-bata begitu kaget campur takut.

"Jellal Fernandes, apakah begitu sulit untuk menyebut namaku?"

"Jellal...", ucap Erza lagi, ia gemetaran.

'Tidak, itu pasti halusinasiku saja, aku pasti terlalu lelah', batin Erza, ia menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya dan kini menutup matanya.

"Sayangnya itu bukan halusinasi, Sayang", jawab pria itu, Erza kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh lagi ke samping, matanya terbelalak tak percaya dan suaranya tercekat tak bisa keluar. Wajahnya kini sangat pucat.

Yang ditatap malah tersenyum menyeringai sambil menopang dagunya, memandangi Erza.

"Kau tidak berubah, tetap cantik, Sayang", ucap Jellal masih terus memandangi Erza. Erza langsung berdiri menggeser kursinya keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Laxus-sensei.

"Erza, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?", tanya Laxus-sensei.

"Sumimasen, sensei. Aku tidak enak badan, bolehkah aku izin ke ruang kesehatan?", izin Erza.

"Hmm, baiklah. Cepatlah sembuh", jawab Laxus-sensei memberi izin.

Kini Erza tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia berada di atas ranjang, sedang bersandar dan merengkuh kedua kakinya, meletakkan dagunya di lututnya.

"Jellal? Bagaimana mungkin dia ada disini? Tidak, aku pasti berhalusinasi, pasti ini mimpi. Tapi semalam aku tidak tidur, pasti ini karena aku lelah mengerjakan PR", ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan tertidur.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Erza segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kelas. Kini ia sudah hampir sampai di kelasnya.

"Gawat, aku belum menyelesaikan PR-ku, kurang sedikit lagi, seharusnya semalam aku tidak menonton film horror, sekarang aku jadi berkhayal, tapi kenapa khayalanku harus Jellal! Arrghhh", Erza mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

GREEPP! Tiba-tiba ada yang menahan lengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengacak-acak rambut indahmu, Sayang? Aku datang jauh-jauh untuk melihatnya tahu", ucap seseorang.

"HUAAAAHHH! Please jangan menghantuiku, onegai!", Erza mencoba lari. Tapi tangannya kembali dicengkram. Orang itu membalikkan tubuh Erza agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Aku bukan hantu, apa kau sudah lupa padaku?", pria itu menatap serius Erza, yang ditatap terlihat frustasi.

"Apakah kau nyata? Apakah ini kau Jellal?", Erza mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Jellal dengan gemetaran. Jellal menyentuh tangan Erza yang kini sedang menyentuh pipinya.

"Ini aku, Jellal, Erza aku merindukanmu", ucap Jellal dengan membelai rambut Erza. Erza menutup matanya, menikmatinya, perasaannya bercampur aduk, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?", mendengar kata-kata Jellal ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menepis tangan Jellal.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku? Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut denganmu. Aku tidak akan kembali. Kembalilah kau!", bentak Erza. Kemudian ia pergi berlari meninggalkan Jellal sendiri.

"Erza...", gumam Jellal sambil melihat tangan yang tadi menyentuh tangan dan rambut indah Erza.

Tidak disangka, ada sepasang mata yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Erza..."

-SKIP TIME-

Terdengarlah suara penanda jam pulang sekolah, sebut saja bel. Seisi kelas kini berhamburan keluar setelah memberi hormat pada sensei yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan kelas XI-F.

Erza menghela napas lega, kini tengah merapikan bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ia sudah selesai berberes dan kini mulai beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya ada yang mencengkram.

"Erza...", Erza menghadap ke arah orang yang meraih tangannya itu dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Jellal..le-lepaskan aku", pintanya dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu.  
"Tidak akan, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku", wajah Jellal kini berubah serius.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!", balas Erza, suaranya begitu lemah akibat kelelahan.

"Erza...apa kau bahagia sekarang?", tanya Jellal mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Erza dengan suara yang kini malah terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Tolong Jellal, biarkan aku pergi. Kasihanilah aku.", Erza meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Apakah kau bahagia?", lagi-lagi Jellal mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jellal, aku..."

"Erza!", teriak seseorang di depan pintu kelas. Jellal melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengambil sikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, begitu pula Erza. Lalu seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas menuju mereka berdua berada.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Ti-tidak ada, Gray."

"Begitukah? Aku, Natsu dan Lucy akan ke kafe favorit kita, ayo ikut.", ajak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gray.

"Oh, baiklah.", jawab Erza singkat.

Tap tap tap tap

"Erzaaaa."

"Kenapa kau ikut kembali, Lucy?", tanya Gray pada Lucy yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk Erza.

"Waaah aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan Er-chan begitu saja.", jawab Lucy dengan gaya alaynya sambil meluk Erza erat-erat.

"Er-chan?", Jellal mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pangilan itu.

"Nee Lucy, ayo kita pergi.", Erza yang menyadari keheranan Jellal langsung menarik Lucy menuju keluar.

"Ee chotto, Jellal mau ikut kita?", ajak Lucy pada Jellal. Tiga manusia yang ada disitu kecuali Lucy kaget. 'Lucy mengajak Jellal?', itulah yang ada di pikiran Erza dan Gray. Menyadari suasana tidak enak pada mereka berdua itu, Jellal berupaya menolaknya.

"Ah tidak, lanjutkan saja acara senang-senang kalian.", tolak Jellal halus.

"Ah kau bicara apa. Kami semua belum berkenalan secara dekat denganmu. Jadi inilah kesempatan yang pas. Ayo pergi!", Lucy menarik tangan Jellal dan Erza dengan wajah riangnya. Jellal tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa, begitu pula Erza. Gray masih diam di belakang lalu mengekor mereka bertiga.

-SKIP TIME-

Di kafe, terlihat Natsu dan Lucy yang paling heboh. Erza, Gray, dan Jellal terlihat biasa saja.

"Yo, mari kita berpesta!", seru Natsu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Baka! Malu-maluin tahu", komen Gray pada tingkah norak Natsu.

"Oh iya, mari kita mulai perkenalannya. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis paling ceria di kelas. Salam kenal.", ucap Lucy dengan wajah riangnya.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Pria terpanas pembangkit suasana di kelas. Tanpa aku, kelas tidak akan ramai. Hahahaha", aku Natsu yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Lucy di kepalanya.

"Aku Gray Fulbuster.", ucap Gray singkat dan dingin.

"Yaelah Gray, jangan sok cool deh, kasih cuap-cuap dikit napa", sahut Natsu.

"Apa itu cuap-cuap?", tanya Jellal sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eh, itu...", ucap Lucy menggantung, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan. Selama ini kan kata-kata gaul hanya diikuti tanpa tahu arti yang sebenarnya, yang penting mengerti maksudnya.

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa yang biasa saja? Kasihan kan Tuan Amerika ini tidak bisa menyerap percakapan kalian.", Gray angkat bicara.

"Oh iya ya, hehe. Oke Erza, sekarang giliranmu.", sahut Natsu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Aku Erza Scarlet, yoroshiku."

"Scarlet?", ucap Jellal yang seperti pertanyaan.

"Kenapa Jellal?", tanya Lucy.

"Ah tidak"

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, kau darimana, apa hobimu, dan sebagainya.", jelas Lucy.

"Namaku Jellal Fernandes. Aku dari Amerika. Hobi? Mungkin olahraga."

"Wah, kau beneran dari Amerika? Dari sekolah mana?", tanya Lucy antusias.

"Era Academy."

"Wah, kau pasti pintar bahasa Inggris. Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya!", pinta Natsu.

"Tentu."

"Oh ya, Jellal mengapa kau pindah ke sekolah kami? Apakah karena bisnis keluargamu?"

"Emang itu kasusmu, Luce.", sahut Natsu yang langsung mendapat lemparan tajam dari Lucy seakan berkata 'DIAM'. Gray merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan itu, ia berusaha menyimak namun tetap dengan sikap santai.

"Aku mencari seseorang.",

"Uhuk...uhukkk...", Erza yang daritadi sedang menyedot jus stroberinya langsung tersedak mendengar jawaban Jellal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Er-chan?", tanya Lucy khawatir sambil menepuk bahu Erza.

"Daijoubu, Lucy.", jawab Erza singkat sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat kaget, ia berusaha normalkan kembali.

"Oh iya Jellal, siapa yang kau cari? Kekasihmu kah? Hoho.", goda Lucy.

"Eh, rahasia.", reaksi Jellal sedikit aneh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah? Gray yang daritadi diam saja, diam-diam mengamati Jellal dan Erza yang terlihat aneh.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?", kali ini bukan Lucy atau Natsu yang bertanya, melainkan Gray.

"Sepertinya.", jawab Jellal singkat dan sedikit menatap ke arah Erza. Erza yang menyadari sedang ditatap membalas tatapannya.

"Namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku.", lanjut Jellal dan masih menatap Erza. Tatapan itu, bagi yang menyadarinya, adalah tatapan kerinduan.

"Sudah, akhiri percakapan menyedihkan ini. Bukankah kita mau bersenang-senang.", giliran Erza angkat bicara.

"Kok kamu hari ini tidak banyak bicara, Erza? Apakah kamu masih sakit?", tanya Lucy agak khawatir. Namun Erza menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah kau benar Erza. Kita akhiri saja pembicaraan menyedihkan ini. Aku permisi ke toilet.", pamit Jellal kepada yang lainnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jellal keluar dari toilet. Disamping pintu, bersandarlah Gray yang sepertinya sedang menungguinya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Erza?", tanya Gray dingin.

"Apa kau menyadari sesuatu?", Jellal balik bertanya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku bilang apa hubunganmu dengan Erza? Aku sudah dua kali melihat kalian berdua berbicara dari dekat, namun wajah Erza begitu ketakutan.", kali ini wajah Gray sedikit mengerikan.

"Apa kau menyukai Erza?", lagi-lagi Jellal malah balik bertanya. Kini Gray mencengkram kerah seragam Jellal. Ia terlihat sangat emosi.

"Ingat, aku tidak akan membiarkan Erza sedih. Sejak kemunculanmu hari ini, wajah Erza berubah menjadi muram, tidak seperti biasanya. Jika kau salah satu sumber dari kesedihannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekatinya.", ancam Gray. Jellal hanya bisa menyeringai licik, dan itu membuat Gray bertambah Emosi.

Piip! piip! piip! piip!

Terdengar nada ponsel yang terus berbunyi yang kedengarannya seperti sinyal tanda peringatan. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu Jellal menepis cengkraman Gray kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda yang seperti ponsel itu. Begitu Jellal membuka ponselnya, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, namun nada ponselnya tidak segera dimatikan.

"Gawat!", Jellal berlari meninggalkan Gray yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

###

Gray kini sudah kembali ke teman-temannya dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

"Lhoh, mana Jellal?", tanya Natsu.

"Dia ada urusan.", jawab Gray yang kini masih memasang wajah kesal, namun tidak disadari teman-temannya. Erza hanya memandang Gray dengan tatapan penuh arti.

###

Kau sosok malaikat maut cantik

Wajahmu yang mengerikan begitu menipu

Membuatku tenggelam dalam cintamu

Rambut gelapmu, begitu menyala di malam yang kelam

Pedang runcing indahmu begitu dingin bagai es

Kau sosok malaikat maut berwajah bidadari

Begitu ganas di medan perang, matamu menyala tajam

Siap-siap untuk menerkam mangsa

Namun kurasakan suatu kelembutan pada dirimu

Yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu merasakannya

Kecuali diriku

Mungkin hanya paras cantikmu yang akan dipuja semua orang

Tapi tidak denganku, bersama denganmu di kegelapan yang kejam

Ingin kulindungi dirimu di sampingku

Takkan kubiarkan segores luka terukir di wajah cantikmu, juga hatimu

Kau malaikat maut cantik

Penghias hatiku.

 **-to be continued-**

Hello, thanks for reviewing my fanfict "I Got You"

I hope you like this fict and my other fanfictions, ^o^


	2. Chapter 2: English Class

**Everything I Do Is Just For You**

Pair: Erza S. x Jellal F.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

A/N : Hallo minna-san! Apa kabar? ^_^

Akhirnya bisa buka ini web dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan untuk bisa mengupdate lagi#abaikan

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya... (/*v*)/ semoga fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan, sebetulnya judulnya nggak cocok sama sekali sama genrenya, hmmm... ah, tapi yasudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang penting bisa dilanjut walaupun dengan tempo yang begitu lama. semoga ada yang mau baca yak XD

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, yang Jellal nggak tau apa itu arti cuap-cuap #PLAK (ditimpuk Jellal pake sendal).

 **Cerita sebelumnya:**

Piip! piip! piip! piip!

Terdengar nada ponsel yang terus berbunyi yang kedengarannya seperti sinyal tanda peringatan. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu Jellal menepis cengkraman Gray kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda yang seperti ponsel itu. Begitu Jellal membuka ponselnya, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, namun nada ponselnya tidak segera dimatikan.

"Gawat!", Jellal berlari meninggalkan Gray yang kini memasang wajah bingung. 

-Happy Reading-

 **Chapter 2**

 **English Class**

Demi matahari yang baru naik ke peraduannya, bau embun pun masih terasa, udara yang masih sedingin es pun masih menyengat, si gadis berambut merah pun telah tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Dalam rangka apa dia berangkat sepagi itu? Apakah untuk piket? Tidak. Apakah mengerjakan tugas lagi? Tidak pula. Apakah ada janji dengan seseorang? Tidak sama sekali. Ia justru menghindari pertemuan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia sebut namanya. Erza membuka pintu kelas lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Demi apalagi ia sampai membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar? Matanya mendapati sesosok pria berambut biru, padahal ia berangkat sepagi itu untuk membuktikan kalau pria kemarin itu hanya ilusi saja dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar jika memang benar nyata ia dapat mempersiapkan sikap tenang untuk mengatasinya. Namun, apa yang ia dapat sekarang adalah diluar dugaannya, hingga ia tidak punya persiapan untuk menghadapi pria tersebut. Pria tersebut melambaikan tangannya pada Erza diiringi dengan senyuman tipis namun mematikan.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?", suara Erza begitu parau untuk menanyakannya.

"Hah? Apa kau merasa begitu, Sayang?", kali ini senyumnya menyeringai, menambah aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini sepagi ini?", tanya Erza lagi mencoba menutupi ketakutannya. Pria tersebut tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Erza dan malah beranjak dari kursinya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Erza yang masih berdiri di depan kelas membelakangi papan tulis. Erza tidak mencoba memundurkan langkahnya, tapi ia tetap bersiaga jika pria berambut biru itu menyerangnya.

"Untuk menyambutmu, Sayang.", ucapnya di telinga Erza seraya merundukkan kepalanya, namun tidak dengan suara berbisik.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Berapa kali pun kau membujukku aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membujukmu. Kau puas? Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.", kini ia normalkan posisinya dan menghadap Erza dengan jelas sembari menggaruk rambut sisi kanannya yang tidak gatal, mencoba bersikap santai.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Sejenak pria itu memejamkan mata, menghirup oksigen lalu menghembuskannya, kemudian membuka kembali matanya.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Sayang?", raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi aneh, dan senyumnya bukan lagi seringaian, namun senyuman yang hambar.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?", rasa takut Erza berubah menjadi heran sampai-sampai ia memicingkan mata kanannya dan menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Aku hanya perlu jawabanmu. Jadi?"

"..."

"Kenapa Kureha-sama? Apakah begitu berat menjawabnya?"

"Namaku Erza!"

"Baiklah, Er-chan. Hahaha, rasanya aneh memanggilmu Er-chan seperti teman wanitamu itu. Tak kusangka kau memakai nama Scarlet. Apakah kau belum bisa melupakanku, Sayang?"

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali?!"

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan mempersalahkan namamu. Jadi jawab pertanyaan awalku. Bahagia atau tidak?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting.", Erza melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kelas hendak meniggalkan Jellal. Namun pergerakannya ditahan karena Jellal meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak penting katamu? Itu sangatlah penting. Dengan begitu aku bisa melepaskanmu selamanya tergantung dari jawabanmu.", wajah pria tersebut berubah menjadi serius, aura gelap kembali terasa membuat Erza sedikit ketakutan.

"Jadi aku harus menjawab apa agar kau tak muncul lagi?"

"Aku ingin jawaban jujur.", matanya menyala tajam mengimbangi perintahnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku...aku...", lagi-lagi suara Erza begitu kacau membuatnya tak sanggup menjawab. Tangannya berusaha memberontak untuk lepas dari cengkraman Jellal. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Apakah kau sekarang selemah ini? Kau bahkan tak bisa melepaskan genggamanku. Kemana kekuatan mengerikanmu itu? Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan aura membunuhmu."

"..."

"Lagi-lagi tak bisa menjawab. Apa kau pikir bisa bertahan dengan keadaan selemah ini, hah? Kau bisa saja tertang—", pria tersebut tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku bisa apa?"

"Lupakan. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu selemah ini."

"Aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi kuat."

Mata coklat pria tersebut berubah menjadi lebih menyala. Cengkraman tangannya lebih kuat membuat Erza meringis kesakitan.

"Jellal...", pria tersebut, Jellal, tersadar dari keadaannya begitu mendengar Erza merintih kesakitan. Ia langsung menghempaskan tangan Erza dan pergi meninggalkannya. Erza memegangi tangan kanannya yang kesakitan, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Jellal. Dalam batinnya mengatakan 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah aneh, terlihat seperti marah?'.

-SKIP TIME-

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris sedang berlangsung, keadaan kelas begitu tegang. Tahukah kau kenapa? alasannya bukanlah disebabkan guru killer super menyeramkan yang mengajar, melainkan guru nyentrik yang membuat para pria merasa bergidik ngeri atas kelakuannya yang suka membuat pria merasa malu. Jelas saja, semua murid harus bisa materi yang diajarkannya, tugas dan PR harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan. Bukankah disitu terlihat sisi killernya? Jika gagal melaksanakan tiga peraturan diatas maka akan mendapat hukuman. Untuk wanita hukumannya tidaklah berat, hanya mengenakan rok panjang dibawah lutut, berikutnya panjang rok sampai tulang kering, malah ada yang sampai mata kaki bila melakukan pelanggaran lebih dari dua kali, alias semua pelanggaran yang ditetapkannya. Namun itu membuat siswi malu mengenakannya, karena akan terlihat mencolok karena berbeda dari yang lainnya. Hukuman itu berlaku selama pelajaran berlangsung dari pagi hingga pulang sekolah disaat hari tersebut ada pelajarannya guru nyentrik itu. Sedangkan untuk pria, ia harus berkeliling lorong kelas dari lantai dasar hingga lantai atas dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer, ditambah wajah mereka akan dirias semencolok mungkin. Itu untuk ketiga pelanggaran. Bagaimana tidak membuat para siswa illfeel atas kelakuannya.

Terlihat Natsu begitu frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya melihat apa yang ditulis guru itu di papan tulis.

"Lucy, itu bacanya apa? Tulisannya jelek sekali.", bisik Natsu pada Lucy yang bertetanggaan dengan bangkunya.

"Oh itu, hmmm... open your english book pages 31 and do it."

"Ohh...arigatou Luce.", Natsu langsung membuka buku bahasa Inggrisnya halaman 31,dan jeng jeng... apa yang harus dikerjakan? Mereka harus membuat satu paragraf dengan berisi kata-kata yang telah ditentukan di halaman itu. Natsu mengerti arti kata-kata ringan perintah di papan tulis dan di buku tersebut. Tetapi untuk merangkai kata-kata, ia harus berjam-jam untuk bisa menyelesaikannya, grammarnya pun belum tentu pas. Jika harus berbicara Inggrispun ia akan tergagap-gagap mengucapkannya.

"Luce, bisakah kau membantuku, honey?", pintanya pada Lucy dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat Lucy tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ehm, bagi siapa saja yang ketahuan mencontek atau bekerjasama, hukumannya sama dengan melanggar tiga peraturan. Hoho jadi tidak sabar untuk merias kalian, Boys. Chuuu." , muncul efek serangan love-love yang mengenai para siswa. Mereka langsung tersedak-sedak kemasukan serangan tersebut. Hanya Jellal dan Gray yang berhasil menghindarinya, namun Gray merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. (abaikan scene ini -,-v )

Natsu langsung mengurungkan niatnya meminta bantuan Lucy. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin otaknya dan berpikir keras hingga keluarlah asap dari kepalanya (abaikan juga yang ini -,- )

"Sensei.", Jellal mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yes? Can you call me Master Bob?"

"Oh sorry, Master. I'm a new student, and I haven't got the books."

"Oo...okay, you can join with the others on your right or left.", ucap Master Bob dengan ramah. "Hmmm... Erza, can you share your book with him?"

"What?", begitu namanya dipanggil, Erza langsung menoleh ke depan dengan mata terbelalak. "Oh, yes, Master!", Erza hanya bisa pasrah dengan permintaan Master Bob, namun tetap tenang.

"Thank you, Master.", sahut Jellal mengakhiri percakapan tersebut. Lalu ia menggeser meja dan kursinya hingga mejanya menempel di disebelah meja Erza.

"Mohon bantuannya, Erza.", ucapnya dengan senyum liciknya.

"Cih, apakah ini hanya trikmu?", tanya Erza sembari menggeser buku Bahasa Inggrisnya ke tengah diantara meja mereka berdua.

"I don't have this book? It's true.", jawab Jellal sembari menunjuk buku Erza.

"Hah, whatever, I don't care.", ucap Erza lalu mengambil penanya hendak menggoreskan tinta di buku tulisnya.

"But I care.", gumam Jellal lirih entah terdengar oleh Erza atau tidak, namun Erza mendongakkan sejenak kepalanya ke arah Jellal lalu kembali merunduk menatap buku tulisnya.

'Barusan dia berkata apa? Dan kenapa tadi pagi terlihat begitu marah?', batin Erza.

Dari kejauhan tempat Erza dan Jellal berada, Gray memandangi mereka berdua cukup lama dengan wajah yang tidak senang, tangan kanannya menggenggam pena semakin erat.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, kini mereka harus menyudahi aktivitas mereka. Banyak yang berusaha menyelesaikan secara kilat di akhir waktu tersebut.

"Natsu, apa kau sudah sele—eh?", Lucy langsung membatu serasa tertiup angin (?) begitu menengok ke arah Natsu. Tahukah mengapa? Natsu malah tidur dengan lelapnya sambil tetap memegangi pensilnya yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya membaca tulisan kalian sendiri. Tunjukan keseriusan kalian dalam merangkai paragraf tentang _Love, Life, and Loyalty_.", komando Master Bob dengan menari menggeliat-nggeliat macam ulat bulu membuat seisi kelas merinding.

"Dimulai dari siapa ya...Natsu. Natsu?", panggil Master Bob dua kali setelah tidak mendapat jawaban.

PLAK!

Lucy langsung memukul kepala Natsu dengan kamus agar dia bangun.

"WADAAW! Apa yang kau lakukan Luce?", teriaknya meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Natsu..."

"Ha-Yes, Master!", Natsu langsung berdiri tegap gugup kalau ketahuan tidur di kelas. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh telanjang keliling sekolah.

"Bacakan hasil tulisanmu dari tugas yang kau kerjakan tadi."

"Apa?", teriaknya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga lebar. 'Gawat! Aku kan tadi tidur. Ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus ketidu—eh? Kok ada coretan-coretan bahasa Inggris begini? Oh ya, tadi kan aku bermimpi ngerjain ini. Khekhkehkhe, beruntunglah aku. Tidurku menghasilkan manfaat.', batin Natsu senang atas apa yang dilihatnya di lembaran bukunya.

"Ehm ehm.", Natsu berdehem mencoba mengenakkan suaranya seraya mengangkat bukunya dan berdiri senyaman mungkin agar bisa lancar membacanya. "I love Lucy. She is very fussy. She always say this, say that, make my ears so hurt. I met Happy. Happy made my life so beautiful and I realize that Happy loyalty is very big. So I love Happy.", begitulah isi paragraf hancur milik Natsu yang langsung mendapat pukulan kamus lebih besar dan berat daripada sebelumnya di kepalanya, Lucy murka.

"Hmm baiklah baiklah, bisa diterima. Perbaiki grammar dan kualitas kalimatmu itu, Natsu.", syukurkah Natsu tidak kena hukum, yah secara dia mematuhi tiga peraturan tersebut.

"Fiuhh leganya...tidurku membawa berkah kan Luc—eh?", begitu melhat Lucy, Natsu langsung berkeringat dingin, Lucy masih saja murka seakan aura gelap mengerubunginya dengan rambut bertebangan naik turun seperti super seiya, hahaha. (abaikan)

"Berikutnya siapa ya? Hmmm... new student? What's your name?", tanya Master Bob pada Jellal.

"Me? Jellal Fernandes."

"Yeah, Jellal. Stand and read your paragraph!"

Jellal lalu berdiri dan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia mulai membacakan paragrafnya.

"If you ask me about love, I don't know the meaning of love. But, you must know that I have tried to ask you many times 'Are you happy?', but you were always ignoring me when I asked you. Why don't you think about your life? You don't know that the threat is always following you. My lord always asks me about my loyalty, my loyalty is just for precious person. Everything I do is just for you."

Kelas mendadak hening begitu Jellal selesai membacakan hasil tulisannya. Hampir seluruh isi kelas matanya tak berkedip dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Entah, apa bagusnya yang ditulis Jellal tersebut, hingga membuat semua yang di kelas tak mampu berucap apa-apa untuk sesaat. Bahkan Erza Scarlet pun begitu terkejut mendengarnya hingga membelalakkan matanya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan kejadian sebelumnya, mengapa Jellal selalu menanyakan apakah ia bahagia atau tidak. Apakah tulisannya tersebut ditujukan untuknya?

"Tadi itu apa ya?"

"Wah aku terkejut sekali."

"Entah kenapa yang dibaca Jellal tadi seperti ditujukan ke seseorang."

"Iya benar, mendalam sekali."

"Kira-kira untuk siapa ya? Apakah kekasihnya?"

"Mungkin saja."

Bisik-bisik para gadis yang bisa didengar oleh Erza. Bahkan Gray terlihat aneh, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

PLOKK PLOKK PLOKK!

"Amazing, Mr. Fernandes! Did you make it for someone?

"No, it's only a handwriting.", jawab Jellal tanpa senyuman dan hanya wajah dingin yang terlihat. 

-SKIP TIME-

Warna langit telah menjadi jingga, aroma udara senja tercium bersamaan dengan angin yang menghembuskan dedaunan. Pria berambut biru berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah. Jarak beberapa langkah dari posisinya, sosok pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri menunggunya dengan bersandar di salah satu pohon rindang di sekolah.

"Kau semakin membuatkan penasaran, Mr. Fernandes."

"Hoo? Jadi kau mulai tertarik padaku?"

"Aku tertarik dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Kau pikir aku tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Lalu?"

"Akan segera kuketahui, tunggu saja."

Kedua pria tersebut sama-sama menyeringai licik. Seolah-olah saling menantang namun tidak jelas apa yang sedang mereka pertaruhkan.

 **-to be continued-**

 **Balasan Review:**

jelza : yak, sudah dilanjut. silahkan dibaca, semoga tidak membosankan XD terimakasih dukungannya \\(^o^)/

Karura-Clarera : Jellal baik atau jahat yaaa~ kayaknya udah ketebak deh :D

terimakasih sudah penasaran, terimakasih dukungannya (/^v^)/ semoga saya sanggup melanjut#PLAK XD

Naomi Koala : Iya, semoga tetap Jella-Erza ya haha :D

terimakasih dukungannya, ini sudah lanjut, :3 \\(^o^)/

Fic of Delusion : siapa ya Jellal? :D wahaha, malaikat maut ya? XD yak ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih dukungannya \\(^o^)/

tamiino : wah iya, kenapa tuh si Erza? haha :D terimakasih dukungannya \\(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3: Fall

**Everything I Do Is Just For You**

Pair: Erza S. x Jellal F.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

A/N : Langsung saja cuap-cuap dari saya, semoga nggak ngebosenin ini cerita -,- 

-Happy Reading-

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fall**

Sudah seminggu Jellal bergabung dengan sekolah barunya, namun tak juga membuat progres dalam menjinakkan pendirian Erza. Ia sudah mulai akrab dengan orang-orang di kelasnya dan sangat populer di kalangan wanita, namun keakraban itu hanyalah demi bertahan di sekolah dan kelas itu, sudah pasti demi mendapatkan kembali Erza. Erza sering mengabaikannya dan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jellal. Yah walaupun Jellal seperti itu, namun ia tetap bersikap biasa dan tenang dalam menghadapi Erza, hingga tidak terlihat mencolok di mata teman-temannya.

Kini Jellal, Erza, Lucy, dan Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, dan Wendy tengah berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Suasananya tidak begitu canggung karena lumayan banyak yang ikut tidak seperti sebelumnya di kafe, yah walaupun hanya ketambahan dua orang. Setidaknya Natsu dan Lucy ada teman menggosip dibandingkan Gray dan Erza yang cenderung tidak suka ngerumpi.

"Ittadakimasu~", seru Natsu dengan wajah ceria dan cengiran khasnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Nyam...nyam...uwohh! panas nanas...nas!"

"Pelan-pelan Natsu, kau ini.", Lucy merasa heran Natsu bisa kepanasan?

"Ara-ara, Lucy kau sedang diet ya? Kenapa hanya memesan salad dan green tea saja? Hihi", goda Mirajane.

"Ah... Mira, jangan dibahas dong...", wajah Lucy bersemu merah karena malu.

"Gray-san, apa kau tidak lapar hanya memesan blueberry squash saja?"

"Si Ice Boxer memang begitu Wendy, jadi jangan heran kalau makan bersamanya yang hanya memesan es serut. Nyam...nyam...", sahut Natsu dengan makanan yang masih tersumpal di mulutnya.

"Apa kau Flame Head? daripada kau perut karet!"

"Apa kau Gray? Bilang aja kau lagi ngirit, buat kencan dengan banyak gadis!"

"Enak saja kau bicara!"

"STOP! Lanjutkan makan.", titah Erza mencoba melerai perdebatan tak penting mereka.

" _Strawberry cheese cake and strawberry juice again_?", ucap Jellal sembari mengernyitkan dahi heran mengamati apa yang dipesan Erza.

"Kenapa emang?", tanya Erza sinis.

"Wah Jellal belum tahu ya, ini adalah makanan dan minuman favorit Erza.", jelas Lucy mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Jellal, kau hanya memesan _onigiri_ ya?", tanya Mirajane dengan senyuman seperti biasanya menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ah iya, makanan ini yang sering kulihat di TV, aku ingin mencobanya.", jawab Jellal lalu memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit _onigiri_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk, rasa apa ini? Dan hijau-hijau ini apa?", Jellal terkejut dengan onigiri tersebut.

"Oh itu _nor_ i, emm apa ya bahasa Inggrisnya? _Seaweed_. Lidahmu pasti belum terbiasa dengan rasa rumput laut negeri ini. Memang seperti apa _seafood_ disana?", tanya Mirajane yang sebelumnya memberi tahu tentang _nori,_ namun tidak dijawab oleh Jellal yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

' _Seafood_?', Erza mengernyitkan dahinya merasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

"Tenang saja Jellal-san. Tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan rasa makanan negeri ini. Kau juga harus mencoba _takoyaki_ dan _sushi_ yang sangat enak.", sambung Wendy.

"Rasa laut memang yang terbaik, hihi!", seru Natsu.

"Rasa laut?", gumam Erza dengan suara yang tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya, ia hampir mengingat sesuatu. Erza menatap Jellal yang hendak melanjutkan aktivitas memakan onigirinya, berharap ia mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Jellal. Begitu Jellal siap menggigit onigirinya lagi, ditepislah potongan onigiri dari tangan Jellal hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kejadian kilat barusan telah membuat orang-orang yang duduk bersama Erza termasuk Jellal terkejut bukan main. Entah sadar atau tidak atas tindakannya, yang pasti ia telah menyadari sesuatu tentang Jellal.

"Jangan dimakan.", ucap Erza pelan, malu atas perbuatannya barusan, kemudian kembali duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ada apa Erza?", tanya Mirajane khawatir.

"Kenapa Jellal-san tidak boleh memakannya?", kini gantian Wendy bertanya.

"Itu...Jellal alergi makanan laut."

"Kenapa kau bisa tau, Erza?", tanya Lucy penuh selidik.

"Eh? Itu...itu...Jellal pernah mengatakannya. Hahaha", jawab Erza sewajar mungkin, malah disertai tawa hambarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia pernah mengatakannya?", Gray angkat bicara sembari mengernyitkan dahinya, dalam pikirannya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Wah terimakasih kau sudah mengingatkan, Erza. Pasti waktu itu aku pernah mengatakannya ketika mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris.", sahut Jellal berusaha menolong Erza dari teman-teman yang memojokkannya, disertai senyuman yang sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya yang terlihat seringaian licik, kini ia tersenyum bahagia. 

-SKIP TIME-

Di tengah pelajaran berlangsung, suasananya begitu sedikit ramai. Siswa-siswi mulai kebosanan dengan pelajaran paling membosankan sejagad raya, sejarah. Malahan ada yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran begitu keras terdengar oleh orang di sebelahnya. yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu yang paling pulas dan paling keras dengkurannya, Lucy pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil membaca majalah mingguannya, bukan malah membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Uhuk...uhukk..."

Erza masih fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya dan tak menghiraukan suara-suara di sekelilingnya.

"Uhukk uhukk!", kali ini suara orang terbatuk sedikit lebih keras hingga menghentikan aktivitas Erza.

"Siapa yang batuk-ba—", ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, didapatinya Jellal, tengah menahan batuknya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Erza tampak sedikit khawatir, ketika Jellal menoleh ke arahnya, pria tersebut hanya memberikan senyuman di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat lalu kembali menutup mulutnya yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan fokus pada bukunya.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran berlangsung. Wajah Jellal semakin pucat, ia masih terbatuk-batuk. Kini bahkan ia merasakan sesak napas.

'Ada apa denganku?', batinnya, ia malah tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Erza daritadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya, mengkhawatirkan keadaan si rambut biru itu.

Untunglah bel pulang berbunyi, kini Jellal bisa segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kepalanya begitu berat, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia angkat kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kelas, berusaha berjalan tegap namun pelan. Begitu berhasil keluar dari kelas, ia berjalan gontai dengan berpegangan pada dinding sepanjang lorong, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat, seringkali memposisikan tangannya seperti orang batuk kadang juga memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

"Sial, tubuhku lemas sekali. Aku harus segera sampai.", keluh Jellal tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ia berhasil sampai di tangga lantai paling bawah gedung sekolahnya. Keadaannya semakin memburuk, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia harus tetap tersadar, bisa bahaya bila ia sampai pingsan.

Ketika ia hendak menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan...

BRUUKK!

Jellal membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya pelan-pelan.

"Apakah raja sudah memanggilku kembali?", gumamnya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Raja apanya?"

"Eh?", Jellal menyadari bahwa ia tidak terjatuh dari tangga, namun ada seseorang yang berhasil menangkapnya dan kini lengan kanannya sudah berada di bahu seseorang. "Erza? Kau kah itu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa kau makan makanan yang tak bisa kau makan, hah?", Erza marah-marah sembari menyangga tubuh lemah Jellal, namun di balik kemarahannya tersorot wajah kekhawatiran.

"Erza, tak kusangka kau masih ingat tentangku. Dengan begini aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu lagi.", ucap Jellal dengan senyuman.

"Apakah kau sengaja membuat tubuhmu lemah dan membuatku iba agar aku mau ikut denganmu?"

'Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, yang pasti hari ini aku bahagia sekali, Sayang.', Jellal hanya tersenyum mendengarkan Erza marah-marah.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka menuruni tangga dan berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip!

Keduanya terkejut mendengar bunyi yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bunyi apa itu?", tanya Erza. Jellal merogoh saku celananya. dan ekspresinya sama dengan sebelumnya saat sedang berbincang dengan Gray di depan toilet kafe ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara sinyal itu.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Erza...', batin Jellal mengetahui suatu bahaya yang lebih bahaya dari tubuhnya yang lemah itu datang mendekat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terkejut sekali?"

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?', Jellal mengabaikan pertanyaan Erza dan malah mendongak ke atas langit.

"Hey!",

'Sial, tubuhku lemah sekali! Aku tidak dapat bergerak cepat kalau begini.'

"JELLAL!", panggil Erza setengah berteriak sontak membuat Jellal tersadar dari pikiran khawatirnya.

'Tidak, ini terlalu cepat.', Jellal meraih tangan Erza dan menariknya untuk kembali memasuki gedung sekolah dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Erza, jawablah! Uhuk...uhuk... kau ingin ikut denganku atau tidak?", tubuhnya yang lemah mencoba berlari walau dengan sempoyongan dan hampir limbung, ia tetap menggenggam tangan Erza.

"Tidak akan! Keputusanku tidak akan berubah."

"Baiklah, jika hanya ada dua pilihan, kau lebih memilih kembali denganku atau pasukan ayahmu?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Kalau begitu jangan bertanya.", mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah, Jellal melihat Gray sedang berjalan sendirian, lalu ia menuju ke arahnya.

"Jellal? Erza? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bersama?"

PLOK! Jellal menyerahkan tangan Erza pada tangan Gray.

"Ini! Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan keluar sebelum tiga puluh menit berlalu.", perintah Jellal pada Gray yang membuat Gray dan Erza bingung karena tanpa ada penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Gray sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lakukan saja, jika ingin melindunginya...", bisik Jellal pada Gray, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

Di luar gedung sekolah, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah, datanglah sebuah pesawat aneh berwarna hitam dengan cahaya ungu menutupinya, benda itu mendekati Jellal.

"Bagaimana Jellal? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?", keluarlah suara dari dalam benda berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Belum, uhuk uhuk. Pasti kau salah melacak keberadaannya, uhuk. Aku tak bisa menemukannya disini."

"Hmm ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak, hanya salah makan."

"Baiklah, jangan buang waktumu di tempat ini. Sistem pelacak tidak mungkin salah, sinyalnya begitu kuat. pasti ada di kota ini. waktu kita tidak banyak, segera temukan."

"Pasti akan kutemukan."

Benda terbang tersebut pergi meninggalkan Jellal. Kini Jellal ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Dan...

BRUKK!

####

CLASH!

 _SRINGG! SRINGG!_

"Lihat itu, malaikat maut datang!"

"Siapkan pertahanan!"

"SERAAAANG!"

 _TRING! TRING!_

 _JLEB!_

"Aaarrggh..."

Suasana medan perang begitu mengerikan. Banyak prajurit yang telah menjadi mayat berserakan di atas tanah. Darah mengalir dimana-mana membasahi tanah peperangan, bau anyir mengelilingi medan perang. Hanya yang terkuatlah yang akan bertahan.

"Apakah ada yang tersisa, Jellal?"

"Tidak ada, kita berhasil mendapatkan peta dan harta rampasan."

"Aku tidak butuh harta, berikan petanya."

"Wah, kau tidak memberikan ampun pada sang raja?", setelah Jellal memberikan peta yang ia pegang pada lawan bicaranya, ia melihat ke bawah, di dekatnya ada mayat sang raja dari kerajaan musuh.

"Untuk apa keberadaan raja tanpa ada pengikut."

"Baiklah hari ini cukup, kita kembali."

"Hm."

#####

"Jellal, ikutlah denganku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah telah berubah, bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan sembarangan seperti itu."

"..."

"Keputusan raja harus kita patuhi bukan."

"Kau juga akan mematuhi musuh bebuyutan kita, hah?"

"Tidak, itu..."

"Ayolah Jellal, kita harus pergi."

"Lebih baik kita bicara sekali lagi dengan raja."

"Tidak Jellal, ayah pasti sudah dibutakan oleh sihir penyihir itu."

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal jauh dari tempat yang telah berubah menjadi neraka ini."

"Kemana mereka pergi?!"

"Gawat!", Jellal dan lawan bicaranya berlari sejauh mungkin dari kejaran pasukan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jellal, ia membawa lawan bicaranya menuju suatu tempat bebatuan dimana terdapat batu besar menyerupai dinding.

"Jellal, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Untunglah aku hafal peta itu."

Ternyata batu itu adalah pintu, Jellal menempelkan salah satu tangannya ke batu besar tersebut dan mengucapkan mantra asing yang tidak diketahui lawan bicaranya hingga terbukalah pintu itu. Gaya tarikan yang berasal dari dalam pintu itu terasa begitu kuat, terlihat seperti ada dimensi lain di dalamnya.

"Jangan-jangan kita akan pergi kesana?"

"Kita? Kau saja yang pergi."

"Apa maksudmu Jellal?"

"Lihat, itu mereka! Jangan biarkan lolos!", pasukan yang mengejar mereka telah menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin bebas. Tapi aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu. Kebebasanmu adalah pemberianku, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjemputmu kembali. Ingat itu!", ucap Jellal begitu dingin pada seseorang disebelahnya, hal itu membuat seseorang tersebut sedikit ketakutan. 'Mengapa Jellal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini?', batin lawan bicara Jellal.

"Jellal, apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

"Cepatlah pergi jika tidak ingin tertangkap!"

"Tapi...Arrrrghh!", Jellal mendorong orang tersebut memasuki pintu yang telah dibukanya dengan mantra. Pintu yang berkekuatan tinggi itu menarik orang tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangan Jellal. Kini Jellal menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dengan kepala tertunduk. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi tanah.

"Hiduplah bahagia."

#####

"Erza...uhuk...uhukk..."

"Jellal, kau sudah sadar?"

"Erza?", Jellal langsung bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya. Ia kini sedang berada di atas ranjang dan tubuhnya berselimut.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja.", ucap Erza ketus dengan ekspresi Jellal.

"Aku ada dimana? Dan kenapa kau disini? Kemana Gray? Sudah kukatakan untuk menjagamu. Dan juga kau lebih mengerikan daripada hantu.", Jellal masih sempat-sempatnya berkicau sepanjang itu hingga membuat Erza tercengang terutama kalimat terakhir. 'Lebih mengerikan daripada hantu', batin Erza tak terima dikata-katain, wajahnya sedikit memberengut.

"Hoo, jadi aku lebih mengerikan daripada hantu?", raut wajah Erza berubah mengerikan seperti hendak mau menerkam.

"Eh? Ng... maksudku eto..."

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku dan Gray membawamu kemari."

"Apa? Pingsan? Kemana dia?"

"Dia? Maksudmu Gray? Aku memintanya untuk pulang dulu."

"Kau juga pulanglah. Tidak aman bagimu disini."

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab, Tuan Fernandes."

"Hoo? Apakah aku harus menjawabnya? Kau sendiri tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Grrrr...! Aku pulang!", Erza berdiri dan menyahut tasnya yang ada di meja lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dan membuka gagang pintu.

"Arigato, Honey.", ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum, Erza menghentikan langkahnya sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Jellal.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

BLAAAM!

Erza meninggalkan Jellal sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, Erza mendapati Jellal tengah berada di bangkunya sendiri sedang melakukan sebuah aktivitas. 'Apakah ia sudah baik-baik saja?', batin Erza. Erza berjalan menuju bangkunya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Jellal. Tapi ia penasaran apa yang sedang Jellal lakukan, ia melirik ke kanan dan memicingkan mata kanannya, Jellal terlihat serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Begitu Jellal mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya, ia segera menormalkan gerakan matanya agar tidak ketahuan sedang meliriknya.

"Erza, ini bacanya apa?", Jellal menyodorkan buku agar dibaca Erza tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada buku itu. Erza mendekatkan wajahnya ke buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

" _Hachi_? Kau tak bisa membaca kanji?",tanya gadis scarlet dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah, aku hanya hafal kanji ' _watashi_ ' saja, aku belum sempat mempelajari itu semua."

"Apakah kau akan selalu bertanya padaku di setiap jam pelajaran? Semua buku pelajaran ada huruf kanjinya, Baka!"

"Yah mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ini juga gara-gara kau tau, aku jadi menghabiskan waktuku di negeri yang salah."

"Gara-gara aku? Negeri yang salah? Apa maksudmu?", Erza penasaran dengan ucapan Jellal barusan.

"Eh? Itu... bukan apa-apa.", Jellal kembali menghadap bukunya, tanpa melihat ke arah Erza.

"Jawab aku Jellal."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau—"

"Wah-wah, kalian sudah akrab ya.", tiba-tiba Lucy datang memotong pembicaraan Jellal dan Erza.

"Siapa yang akrab dengannya.", Erza mendengus kesal sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari keberadaan Jellal. Lucy hanya terheran.

"Kau sedang apa Jellal?", tanya Lucy mendekat ke meja Jellal.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mempelajari buku pelajaran saja, namun aku kesusahan dengan huruf kanji."

"Haha, kau seperti anak SD saja. Oh iya, kau lama tinggal di Amerika ya? Hm hm.", Lucy mengangguk-angguk mengerti sembari tangannya menyentuh dagunya.

"Apakah Erza mau membantuku ya?", Jellal mencoba memancing Lucy agar mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Erza goyah.

"Ah iya, Erza, kau bantulah Jellal, kalian kan duduknya berdekatan. Kalian kan juga sudah akrab, bahkan kalian berbagi masalah pribadi. Khekhekhekhe.", goda Lucy.

"Masalah pribadi apanya?", tanya Erza ketus.

"Itu lho, tentang Jellal yang alergi dengan makanan rasa laut.", Erza mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa menyangga kepalanya.

"Haha, sudahlah Lucy. Jangan menggoda Erza terus. Erza pasti mau membantuku. Iya kan, Er-chan?", padahal ia meminta Lucy untuk berhenti menggoda Erza, tapi ia malah menggodanya. (Author: Hadeh, dasar =_=)

"Tentu saja, Tuan Fernandes.", jawab Erza menahan emosinya dan ingin sekali menerkam si rambut biru itu, muncullah kerutan di dahinya dan juga otot di wajahnya.

 **-to be continued-**

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, sampai jumpa! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Everything I Do Is Just For You**

Pair: Erza S. x Jellal F.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

A/N: Jumpa lagi minna-san (/'v')/

Haha, bersyukur bisa update lagi, hari ini juga 2 chapter langsung, mau dijadiin satu chapter tapi kepanjangan ternyata /('_')

Monggo yang lagi luang baca-baca fanfic di fanfiction, bisa dijadikan daftar bacaan.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca. Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan memberikan cuap-cuap. Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, memberikan cuap-cuap, dan memfollow \\(*v*)/ #ahkepanjangan

Ah sudahlah, yuk kita lanjut ceritanya. Maaf bila tidak memuaskan, sudah ada warning di atas (tengok ke atas), mohon dimaklumi (-_-)/

* * *

-Happy Reading-

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Truth**

Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, suasana sedang heningnya. Hanya suara detakan jam dinding dan suara decitan kapur tulis yang sedang digoreskan di papan tulis oleh sang guru.

Piip...! Piip...!Piip...!

Glek! Suara ponsel Jellal berbunyi di tengah pelajaran. Jellal lupa mematikan ponselnya. Tentu saja bisa didengar oleh seisi kelas, membuat sang guru yang sedang menulis di papan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Suara ponsel siapa itu?", tanya sensei dengan nada marah.

"Sumimasen, bisakah aku menjawab telepon? Keluargaku menghubungiku karena sedang ada masalah yang sangat penting.", Jellal berdiri dan meminta izin agar diberi izin keluar.

"Hmm baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Hai', arigato.", setelah membungkuk hormat, Jellal segera meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Keluarga?', Erza membatin curiga pada alasan Jellal.

* * *

"Kenapa melintas di area ini lagi? Sinyalnya menggangguku tau.", ucap Jellal ketus.

"Apakah kau hanya bermain-main saja di gedung ini, Jellal? Ingat, kami akan terus mengawasimu."

"Gedung ini lumayan luas untuk menemukannya. Aku meragukan alat itu."

"Tunggu! Kali ini sinyalnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.", ucap salah satu sosok di dalam benda terbang itu kepada temannya yang lain melihat perubahan suara yang yang begitu keras pada sistem pendeteksi yang menempel di dalam benda terbang tersebut.

Jellal membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin? Punyaku tidak berbunyi sama sekali. Alatmu itu pasti rusak."

"Kau jangan menyalahkan alat ini sembarangan. Kali ini terdeteksi lebih kuat."

"Oke-oke, aku akan mencarinya sekarang. Tapi aku tetap meragukan alat itu, punyaku lebih akurat daripada milik kalian. Jadi pergilah sekarang juga. Jangan halangi tugasku!", perintah Jellal menyuruh beberapa lawan bicaranya itu pergi.

"Baiklah, kami serahkan tempat ini padamu. Kau harus temukan dia.", benda terbang yang di dalamnya berisi sosok-sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara Jellal tersebut terbang meninggalkan Jellal.

"Yah, jika aku berhasil.", itulah kata-kata terakhir Jellal yang masih bisa didengar mereka sebelum benda terbang itu benar-benar pergi.

WUSSSH!

"Fiuh, akhirnya pergi juga.", gumam Jellal. Ketika membalikkan badannya hendak menuju kelas, Jellal terbelalak kaget akan sosok yang didapatinya sekarang dengan jarak tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu tadi apa, Jellal?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Baka?", bentak Jellal pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apakah mereka datang untuk membawaku?", tanya sosok itu dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran sejajar dengan roknya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!", Jellal menarik tangan orang itu mengajaknya kembali ke kelas.

"Jawab aku Jellal!"

"ERZA!", bentakan Jellal kali ini membuat sosok yang ternyata adalah Erza terdiam. Erza masih gemetaran, wajahnya begitu takut, Erza ketakutan bukan karena Jellal membentaknya, melainkan karena sosok-sosok di dalam benda terbang yang ditemui Jellal tadi.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!", kali ini Jellal mengajaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku, Jellal.", suara Erza begitu parau, pelupuk matanya mulai basah, membuat hati Jellal serasa diiris. Jellal mendekatkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan dahinya yang tertutup poni rambutnya di dahi Erza yang juga tertutup poni. Jellal menutup matanya, Erza menatapnya nanar.  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas."

* * *

**##**

Usai sudah semua mata pelajaran hari ini. Saatnya mendengar penjelasaan Jellal. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah, Jellal berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon maple berdaun merah, sedangkan Erza berdiri menghadap Jellal dengan wajah yang serius. Pemandangan sore hari dengan langit jingga kemerahan yang sangat indah untuk dipandang, rambut merah tua Erza yang sedang dilambaikan oleh angin, menambah keindahan sore hari itu dalam pandangan Jellal.

"Lihatlah ini Erza. Kedua mataku berhasil menangkap dua pemandangan yang begitu indah ini, kau punya saingan. Kita lihat lebih indah mana, warna daun maple merah ini, atau...rambut indahmu ini, Sayang.", Jellal meraih rambut Erza dan mencium helaian rambut merah di tangannya yang aromanya begitu harum setelah menunjukkan daun merah di tangan kirinya.

"Berhentilah bercanda. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu disini.", ucap Erza begitu dingin namun dalam hatinya begitu merindukan hal semacam ini.

"Kau memang tak boleh berlama-lama di dekatku.", Jellal menghentikan aktivitas mencium rambut Erza dan melepaskannya, wajahnya berubah serius. Kini mereka berdua tidak lagi sedang berdiri, melainkan duduk di rerumputan.

"Apa maksudmu? Mulailah bercerita!"

"Aku harus memulai darimana?", tanya Jellal cuek.

"Kenapa raja masih saja mencariku?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin akan menikahkanmu dengan raja dari kerajaan aliansinya itu yang membuatmu kabur hingga sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda! Cih, aku tidak sudi. Dan kau, kenapa dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu?!" Erza mendengus kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha, kau pasti tidak bisa melupakanku. Akuilah Erza, kau jangan bersikap sok dingin begitu."

"Berhenti menggodaku! Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu!", semburat merah muncul di wajah cantik Erza.

"Hmm...Apakah kau masih mengenakan sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia kita?"

"Mengenakan sesuatu?", gumam Erza yang bisa didengar Jellal.

"Benda, atau semacamnya. Kalau ada cepat lepaskan."

Erza masih memikirkan maksud Jellal, 'benda dari dunia kita?', tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Jadi benda apa yang kau kenakan?", tanya Jellal santai dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya seraya bersandar di pohon.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau berbohong."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada. "

"Hoo begitu. Lalu kalung yang kau kenakan itu apa, hah? Cepat lepaskan.", Jellal menunjuk kalung dengan bandul berbentuk pedang kristal yang dikenakan Erza, Erza langsung menutupinya.

"Ini bukan—"

"Aku tau itu kalung pemberianku. Kau pasti tidak bisa melupakanku dan berat untuk melepasnya.", ucap Jellal mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa bilang! Sok tau!", muncul semburat merah di wajah putih Erza. Jellal tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuganti kalung itu dengan benda lain. Kau pasti akan suka, yah walaupun lebih indah kalung itu.", Jellal merogoh isi tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa, tiba-tiba menyuruhku melepas kalungku."

Jellal berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menatap Erza.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku bisa menemukanmu?"

"Itu juga. Kau harus jelaskan!"

"Kalung yang kau pakai itu, aku berhasil mendeteksi keberadaanmu. Dan mereka, pasukan raja juga bisa mendeteksinya. Namun gara-gara mereka dengan alatnya yang tidak berguna itu aku jadi membuang-buang waktuku di Amerika. Akhirnya aku menyempurnakan alatku sendiri.", Jellal mengeluarkan ponsel yang ternyata adalah alat pendeteksi.

"Lalu, suara yang selalu berbunyi di ponselmu itu tanda apa?"

"Oh itu, untuk mendeteksi pasukan bodoh itu ketika mereka mendekat pada posisiku berada."

"Lalu mereka juga bisa mendeteksimu dan kau akan segera menemui mereka untuk memberikan laporan?"

"Yak betul."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Berbohong?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka kalau kau sudah menemukanku?"

Jellal tak menjawab.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.", ucap Erza dengan penuh selidik.

"Erza, aku yang akan membawamu kembali. Apapun alasanmu aku akan tetap membawamu karena aku yang telah memberikan kebebasan padamu. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu 18 hari, jadi kau nikmatilah kehidupan di dunia ini dengan tenang. Jika kau sampai tertangkap oleh prajurit bodoh itu, kau akan langsung diseret kembali oleh mereka. Jadi lebih enak kembali bersamaku, bukan?"

Erza merundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kini tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya jatuh di rerumputan. Jellal mampu melihatnya, hatinya kembali merasakan sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu lagi.", suara Erza bergetar menahan agar tidak sesenggukan.

"Kau harus kembali, Erza. Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, tempat ini bukan duniamu. Seandainya aku tidak mengirimmu ke dunia ini...", Jellal memegang bahu Erza dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Erza agar kepalanya tidak tertunduk lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyesalinya, Jellal? Aku bisa hidup disini dengan tenang."

"Kau tidak bisa, Erza. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya langsung padamu. Yang harus kau ingat adalah percayalah padaku.", Jellal menempelkan dahinya di dahi Erza, perasaan sayang itu terasa mengalir dan tersalurkan pada gadis yang dicintainya. Setelah dirasa cukup dapat menenangkan Erza, Jellal menjauhkan kepalanya dan melepaskan kalung yang dikenakan Erza, lalu mengambil suatu benda dari dalam tasnya dan memasangkannya di tangan kiri Erza.

"Apa ini?"

"Gelang, kau tidak bisa lihat?"

"Maksudku untuk apa?"

"Sebagai ganti kalungmu yang kuambil kembali. Dengan begini mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu.", Erza menatap gelang berwarna perak, sederhana, walaupun tanpa permata indah, gelang tersebut bermatakan bunga mawar yang mengelilingi dengan warna senada diantara jarak beberapa rantai, terlihat begitu indah di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memahamimu sejak kemunculanmu hingga sekarang.", ucap Erza bingung dengan tindakan pria tersebut, tiba-tiba Jellal memeluk Erza begitu erat.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Jellal..."

* * *

**###**

Matahari menyingsing dengan menyebarkan sengatan yang cukup panas untuk pukul delapan pagi. Semua sekolah di Jepang, bahkan di seluruh negeri sudah dipenuhi dengan para pelajar yang haus akan ilmu. Seperti biasa, Jellal selalu datang lebih awal daripada Erza, membuat gadis bersurai merah itu heran apakah pria berkepala biru itu benar-benar tertarik dengan aktivitas dunia ini, terutama sekolah ini?

Dan seperti biasa Erza selalu mengabaikan keberadaan Jellal yang duduknya berseberangan dengannya.

"Erza!"

"Eh? Nani?", suara Jellal membuat Erza yang sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan tentang si rambut biru itu terkejut.

"Ayo kita ke tempat ini.", ajak Jellal dengan menunjuk sebuah brosur berukuran sebesar majalah.

"Taman bermain?", Erza mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Iya, kau harus menikmati hari-harimu dengan bahagia. Aku belum pernah ke tempat umum seperti ini. Kata orang, tempat ini mampu memberikan kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang berkunjung."

Erza melihat Lucy memasuki kelas, sepertinya ia mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Lucy."

"Hm? Nani?", Lucy melangkah menuju Erza dan Jellal berada.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan kita ke tempat ini?", Erza merampas brosur yang dipegang Jellal dan menunjukkan kepada Lucy.

"Happy Land? Kau ingin kesini, Erza?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Tuan Amerika ini ingin kesana.", jawab Erza dengan senyuman seakan mengartikan balas dendam pada Jellal karena sudah melibatkan Lucy agar ia bisa dekat dengan Erza.

"Ha? Jellal? Benarkah?"

"Aa...itu...eto..."

"Bagaimana Lucy? Kau mau? Ajak Gray dan Natsu biar ramai."

"Baiklah! Sepertinya seru. Aku akan memberitahu mereka.", Lucy begitu gembira, sambil bersenandung ia meninggalkan Erza dan Jellal menuju bangkunya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mengajak mereka?", bisik Jellal dengan nada kesal pada Erza.

"Lebih banyak orang lebih seru, bukan?" senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Erza, membuat si rambut biru mendengus kesal.

 **-to be continued-  
**

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

tamiino : Wahaha, betul-betul begitulah bocoran sepotong kisahnya :3 hahaha saya sendiri juga geli mengetik kata 'sayang' itu, agak-agak seret gimana gituh XD #apanya

makasih-makasih :3

Naomi Koala : semoga handwriting saya nggak acak-acakan ya untuk mengetik handwritingnya Jellal XD

makasih dukungannya, ini sudah dilanjut :3 (9*o*)9

Frwt: Siapakah Erza? Jeng jeng...

Erza nggak lupa ingatan, cuma lagi pelarian, itulah sedikit cuilan yang telah terjawab :3

Terimakasih semuanya (^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5: Kendo

**Everything I Do Is Just For You**

Pair: Erza S. x Jellal F.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

* * *

-Happy Reading-

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kendo**

Hari ini terasa begitu cepat bagi Jellal. Ia merasakan suatu kebahagiaan, lega karena terasa beban yang ditumpunya mendadak hilang setelah tiga hari yang lalu, sore hari puas berduaan dengan Erza, dan kini Erza sudah mau mengobrol bahkan bercanda dengannya. Jellal berjalan di halaman sekolah menyusuri tanah yang begitu luas dan melintasi gedung-gedung kelas di sebelah kanannya. Sore itu begitu ramai karena hari itu banyak klub yang sedang beraktivitas. Di halaman sekolah pun, anak-anak klub maraton dan karate sedang pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi halaman sekolah yng begitu luas.

Jellal tak sengaja melintasi gedung satu lantai namun begitu panjang dan memiliki banyak ruangan, gedung itu adalah pusat kegiatan klub siswa dimana _basecamp_ berbagai klub bermarkas. Mata Jellal tertarik dengan salah satu ruangan besar yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Didalamnya terdapat sosok yang ia kenali wajahnya, terlihat sedang bermain perang-perangan atau apalah Jellal tak tahu namanya, sosok itu mengenakan pakaian Jepang yang Jellal juga tak tahu namanya apa beserta perlengkapan yang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia mendekat ke ruangan itu dan berdiri di depan pintu, seseorang mendekatinya.

"Wah, kau pasti Jellal Fernandes murid pindahan dari luar negeri itu kan?", Jellal tersentak kaget tiba-tiba ada yang mengajaknya bicara dan sejak kapan orang itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Eh? Iya."

"Kau tertarik dengan klub ini? Mau bergabung?"

"Oh ini klub apa? Apa yang dilakukan Erza?"

"Erza?", orang tersebut menoleh ke arah yang dipandangi Jellal daritadi.

"Oh kau pasti asing dengan klub seperti ini. ini adalah klub kendo, termasuk jenis bela diri, namun menggunakan _Shinai_ atau pedang bambu.", jawab pria tersebut dengan candaan.

"Oh ya, Erza sangat unggul dalam hal ini, dia sangat ahli menggerakkan pedang, pertahanannya begitu kuat. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.", lanjut pria tersebut dengan berbisik.

"Hoo...benarkah? Apakah aku harus mengenakan pakaian seperti itu agar aku bisa menantangnya?", ekspresi Jellal berubah menjadi seringaian licik.

"Eh?", pria tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali bingung dengan seringaian Jellal.

* * *

"Yosh, Erza lagi. Siapa selanjutnya?", tanya pelatih kepada pasukannya.

"Aku.", semua orang termasuk Erza menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Semua orang melihat dengan mulut menganga karena hal ini begitu tiba-tiba, Erza sangat terkejut hingga membelalakkan mata.

"Jellal?", gumam Erza.

"Yo Erza. Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku keren bukan?", ucap Jellal dengan gaya yang begitu keren membuat para gadis yang ikut klub kendo matanya dipenuhi dengan bentuk cinta. Bagaimana tidak, Jellal mengenakan pakaian tradisional dengan tangan kanan memegang pedang kayu dipikul diatas bahunya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang. Ia mengenakan setelan _keikogi_ dan _hakama_ yang senada, sama seperti Erza dan lainnya. Ia sama tidak mengenakan pelindung badan, baik di kepala, tangan, maupun di pinggangnya, hanya _keikogi_ dan _hakama_ yang melindunginya.

"UWAAA! Jellal-sama!"

"Keren sekaliiii!"

"Ia sangat keren menggunakan _hakama_."

"Benarkah dia akan bergabung di klub ini?"

Teriakan para gadis yang tidak hanya dari klub kendo, melainkan orang yang sebelumnya hanya lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat Jellal langsung berhenti di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baka?! Dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?", teriak Erza kesal.

"Aku ingin menantangmu, Honey!", jawab Jellal dengan penuh percaya diri bisa menang melawan Erza.

"Apa? Honey?"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Huwee Jellal-sama!"

Mendengar ucapan Jellal memanggil Erza dengan sebutan 'Honey', para gadis yang mengidolakannya mendadak patah hati. Menyadari suasana itu Erza langsung menutup mulut Jellal.

"Jaga bicaramu, Baka! Mereka bisa salah paham!", bisik Erza dengan nada tinggi saking kesalnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Bukankah kita memang—emmph", Erza kembali menyumpal mulut Jellal lebih erat.

"Wah-wah, rupanya begitu. Baiklah, mau kita lanjut atau tidak duelnya?", tanya pelatih melerai percekcokan Jellal dan Erza.

"Hei jangan main-main, ini berbeda dengan bertarung di medan perang.", lagi-lagi Erza berbisik pada Jellal.

"Apa kau takut kalah melawanku, Sayang?", mendengar hal itu, Erza merasa terpancing dan langsung melepaskan Jellal. Ia juga melepaskan semua pelindung badan, menyeimbangi Jellal yang tak mengenakan pelindung apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu!", ucap Erza setengah berteriak dengan mengacungkan pedang ke arah Jellal.

CTAARRRR!

Efek backsound petir menggelegar mendukung suasana yang menegang ini. Jellal tersenyum licik seakan mampu mengalahkan Erza. Sedangkan Erza? Hawa membunuh menyelimutinya, membuat para penonton ketakukan dengan nasib Jellal. Erza dan Jellal mengambil posisi siap diikuti dengan aba-aba dari pelatih.

"Mulai!"

CTING! CTING! CTINGG!

Suara pedang bambu yang saling berbenturan, entah mengapa suaranya seperti pedang sungguhan bagi mereka. Mereka berdua awalnya melakukan gerakan ringan, masih sesuai kaidah(?) ilmu kendo. Namun selanjutnya...

"Kenapa Erza? Kau sepertinya terbatasi oleh sesuatu.", tanya Jellal dengan senyuman liciknya. Erza tetap melakukan perlawanan.

"Kita harus melakukan gerakan sesuai aturan kendo, Baka!", jawab Erza menahan serangan Jellal yang semakin kuat.

"Hoo begitu! Kau terlihat begitu lemah saja. Sepertinya julukan dewa perang sudah tak cocok lagi untukmu. Gerakan pedangmu pun sekarang sama sekali tidak indah.", pancing Jellal berhasil meningkatkan emosi Erza.

"APA?!", mata Erza menyala tajam seperti hendak menerkam, wajahnya menjadi garang. Ia menghempaskan pedang begitu keras ke lawannya, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jellal, Jellal sukses meningkatkan daya hancur Erza.

"Ini baru Erzaku.", gumam Jellal masih dengan senyuman licik.

"Tak akan kulepaskan kau, JELLAL!", teriak Erza dengan gerakan seperti beruang ganas menangkap mangsanya, namun mangsanya begitu sulit ditangkap. Para penonton ketakutan dengan pertarungan gila mereka, mereka sudah melewati batas aturan kendo, sudah bukan kendo lagi namanya, namun berperang!

Kekuatan penghancur yang begitu dahsyat membuat ruangan kendo sempat bergetar seperti ada gempa. Setiap pertemuan pedang mereka, menghempaskan angin dahsyat yang efeknya mengenai para penonton, mereka terlempar ke belakang dari posisi mereka berada.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau mengalah, Erza.", ucap Jellal di tengah pertarungan yang semakin menggila.

"Aku tidak akan mau mengalah pada siapapun.", sahut Erza dengan wajah begitu mengerikan.

"Bagaimana jika gelar dewa perang menjadi milikku, dan kau hanya mendapat julukan malaikat maut saja, seperti kata orang-orang Edolas."

"Aku lebih suka gelar dewa perang daripada malaikat maut. Takkan kubiarkan kau merebut gelar itu. Hiyaaa!", sedetik lagi Erza berhasil membuat Jellal tertekan dengan aura bertarungnya yang ganas.

"Erza, sepertinya pita pakaianmu mau lepas tuh.", Jellal tak kehabisan ide. Inilah jurus terakhir yang berhasil diluncurkan Jellal untuk menaklukan keganasan Erza.

"Apa?", Erza menghentikan serangan yang sudah hampir berhasil mengenai Jellal, namun segera ia batalkan dan mengecek _hakama_ -nya.

TRING!

Jellal mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyingkirkan pedang Erza menggunakan pedangnya, pertahanan Erza roboh dan berhasillah Jellal menjatuhkan tubuh Erza. Jellal menegakkan pedangnya ke lantai di samping kepala Erza.

"Hahaha. Kau lengah, Erza. Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu?", senyum licik penuh kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah Erza.

"Cih, kau licik Jellal! Menggunakan taktik kotor seperti itu.", Erza sangat kesal, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk membalas atau memukul Jellal.

"Hoo benarkah? Kau sendiri yang lengah. Jadi bukan salahku.", ucap Jellal dengan seringaian.

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian ini. Aku tak suka jika para lelaki di klub ini selalu melihat kecantikanmu.", bisik Jellal melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Erza sedikit melemah.

Para penonton yang menyaksikan aksi gila mereka masih dengan mulut menganga. Tak percaya apa yang disaksikannya. Erza kalah? Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban ada yang bisa menaklukannya.

"Pemenangnya Jellal Fernandes!", seru pelatih mengumumkan pemenang duel.

"HUWAAA! Jellal-sama keren!"

"Aku tak percaya ini. Erza bisa kalah?"

" _Suge_!"

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan tadi memberikan komentar dan pujiannya. Teriakan-teriakan dari para pendukung Jellal maupun Erza begitu meriah. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak memerdulikan pertarungan yang tidak bisa lagi disebut kendo, bahkan pelatih juga tidak menyadari kesalahan yang begitu besar itu saking terpesona pada gerakan lincah keduanya.

"Keren! Sepertinya aku harus berguru pada Jellal agar aku bisa mengalahkan Erza juga.", ucap salah satu kendoka senior yang selama ini belum berhasil mengalahkan Erza.

Jellal sudah melepaskan Erza dan membiarkannya bangun. Senyum kemenangan terus dipamerkannya, akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan gadis keras kepala ini. Sedangkan Erza? Ia masih sangat kesal dan memalingkan muka dari Jellal.

"Baiklah, siapa penantang Jellal selanjutnya?", tanya pelatih pada para anggota kendo.

"Sumimasen, Sensei. Kurasa cukup, aku hanya ingin melawan Erza saja hari ini. dan terimakasih untuk pakaian ini. aku menyukainya.", sahut Jellal meminta menyudahi duelnya, ia hanya berminat mengalahkan Erza saja.

"Ha?", pelatih hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan Jellal.

* * *

**###**

"Cih, kurang ajar sekali dia! Beraninya mempermalukanku. Awas saja, tidak akan kubiarkan dia seenaknya lagi.", Erza masih saja mengingat kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu yang sukses membuatnya malu, ia tengah menutup loker sepatunya dan...

"Siapa yang kurang ajar, Erza? Dan kau lama sekali."

"HIYAAA!", Erza berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada pria yang tadi mempermalukannya sedang bersandar di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Erza meneriakinya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Aku ingin tau rumahmu."

"Tidak boleh. Kau jangan seenaknya."

"Apa kau mau aku mengalahkanmu lagi agar kau mau menurut?", senyum licik lagi-lagi terukir di wajah tampannya.

"AAAARRGGGH!" Erza frustasi tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada pria menjengkelkan itu.

**###**

* * *

"Erza!", panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Gray?"

"Cih, pengganggu datang.", gumam Jellal di belakang Erza, tak terdengar gadis itu.

"Kau mau pulang?", tanya Gray yang sudah menghampirinya.

"Iya, kau belum selesai latihan?"

"Ah ini baru selesai. Dan...kenapa kau bersama dia?", Gray mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka dengan keberadaan Jellal.

"Kami akan pulang bersama. Jadi sampai jumpa.", sahut Jellal lalu menarik tangan Erza dan meninggalkan Gray sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok Gray! Arrggh apa-apaan kau ini.", setelah berteriak sampai jumpa pada Gray dan melambaikan tangan, Erza mendengus kesal pada Jellal yang menariknya sembarangan. Gray hanya bisa membalas melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman getir.

"Aku tidak suka kau memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.", ungkap Jellal dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Dia itu sahabatku, jadi wajar saja kan."

"Kau tidak menyadari apa kalau dia menyu—", Jellal menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kalau dia apa?"

"Ah lupakan."

* * *

**##**

"Jadi ini rumahmu?", mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Erza, hari sudah gelap.

"Oh (Hm).", jawab Erza singkat.

"Ini bukan apartemen. Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Keluargaku."

"Keluarga? Siapa?", tanya Jellal penuh heran sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Keluarga baruku. Hanya dua orang, ayah dan ibu. Mereka menemukanku dan mengangkatku sebagai anak.", terang Erza.

"Seperti apa keluargamu?", tanya Jellal lagi tidak puas, ingin memastikan kalau keluarga yang dimaksud Erza adalah bukan orang jahat.

"Mereka merawatku dengan baik dan sangat menyayangiku seperti anak kandung. Aku belum sempat membalas kebaikan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika tiba-tiba aku menghilang dan meninggalkan mereka karena kau membawaku kembali.", Erza mengungkapkan perasaan sedihnya, wajahnya begitu sendu. Tanpa aba-aba Jellal langsung memeluknya, itulah cara Jellal jika tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih gadisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memelukku ketika aku dalam keadaan seperti ini?", Erza merasakan kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, hingga mampu menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya dengan sekejap.

"Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku tak bisa menghiburmu."

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera masuk, ibu pasti khawatir.", Erza melepaskan pelukan Jellal menyudahinya, ia sadar kalau ia tak boleh terlalu lama merasakan kenyamanan ini.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Maaf kalau hari ini aku kelewatan."

"Kau memang kelewatan. Ah kenapa aku sampai mengizinkanmu mengetahui rumahku dan malah curhat padamu.", Erza kembali mendengus kesal dan merutuki apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Ia membuka pintu gerbang dan menutupnya kembali. Suasana romantis tadi langsung berubah menjadi kekesalan lagi.

"Tapi hari ini seru sekali.", seru Jellal seperti memancing emosi Erza lagi.

"Terserah!" kesal. Erza melenggang masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Jellal sendiri.

 **-to be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: Date

**Everything I Do Is Just For You**

Pair: Erza S. x Jellal F.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, no comedy, romance kurang

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima

Erza hanya milik Jellal#ditimpuk bang Hiro

A/N: Maaf telat update, minggu ini saya sempetin update. Terimakasih masih mau mengikuti cerita ini ^^

* * *

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Date**

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hai'. Aku selalu siap mendengar perintah anda."

"Bagus. Segera temukan mereka!"

"Baik, Siegrain-sama."

* * *

Hari ini adalah minggu, dimana Jellal dan Erza, tak lupa ketiga sahabatnya akan bersenang-senang. Sebelum itu, Erza dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jellal di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baka?", teriak Erza kaget ketika hendak berangkat ke taman bermain, begitu berhasil melewati gerbang rumahnya, ada suara yang menyapanya dan ternyata Jellal sudah ada disampingnya, bersandar di tembok pagar, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Menjemputmu.", jawab Jellal singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita janjiannya di depan taman bermain?"

"Kenapa ya...?", Jellal masih dengan pose menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, tidak serius menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

"Oh jadi waktu kau mengantarku pulang agar hari ini kau bisa menjemputku?", goda Erza yang sukses membuat Jellal bermuka merah.

"Si-siapa bilang.", jawab Jellal malu-malu.

"Hahaha, dasar. Eh? Sepertinya ini aneh. Kenapa kau jadi plin-plan sok tidak mengakui? Dan kenapa jadi aku yang menggodamu?", ungkap Erza baru menyadari perubahan sikapnya dan Jellal.

"Hei, aku plin-plan katamu?", Jellal tidak terima dikatai plin-plan, pada kenyataannya Erza juga plin-plan.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali kalau sedang kesal.", Erza malah tertawa kecil sembari memegangi perutnya. Melihat perubahan sikap Erza yang kini Erza mau bicara dan bahkan tertawa padanya membuat Jellal tersenyum.

"Ah sudah. Ayo kita berangkat. Kita sudah terlambat.", seru Jellal sembari merangkul pundak Erza untuk mengajaknya melangkah pergi.

"Hei, jangan sentuh aku!" disela-sela langkah mereka, Erza masih saja memberontak.

* * *

"Minna, gomen. Kalian pasti menunggu lama. Hosh...hosh...", ucap Erza dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena berlarian, disusul Jellal di belakangnya, namun tidak ngos-ngosan seperti Erza, malahan terlihat santai.

"Ah tidak apa, kami juga baru sampai.", jawab Lucy. "Wah, Jellal. Kau menjemput Erza ya?"

"Ah iy— emmph!", belum selesai dengan jawabannya, Erza langsung menutup mulut Jellal.

"Ah tidak. Kami tadi baru saja bertemu ketika menuju kemari. Hahaha.", aku Erza bohong.

"Yosh. Kalau begitu ayo masuk!", seru Natsu yang dibalas dengan "Hm!" oleh teman-temannya.

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan beriringan di depan. Disusul Gray dan Erza, lalu Jellal sendiri di belakang.

"Wah Erza, kau terlihat tambah cantik dengan pakaian itu.", ucap Gray pada Erza yang bisa didengar Jellal, wajah Jellal langsung muncul kerutan.

"Arigato Gray. Aku tidak tau harus mengenakan apa hari ini."

"Hahaa, kau selalu begitu. Seperti saat aku mengajakmu ke bioskop, kau kebingungan mau memakai apa, hingga aku menunggumu begitu lama di rumahmu, sampai-sampai ibumu menemaniku di ruang tamu.", ungkap Gray mengingat kejadian masalalu.

"Apa? Berani-beraninya mengajak Erzaku ke bioskop!", gumam Jellal pada dirinya sendiri. Wajah kesal Jellal nampak jelas disertai aura gelap menyelimutinya.

"Ah, jangan mengingat-ingat yang dulu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, Gray.", jawab Erza dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, berpose meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku yang sudah menunggumu lama di depan rumahmu, hah?", sahut Jellal tiba-tiba, posisinya kini sudah sejajar dengan Erza dan Gray.

"Apa? Jadi dia beneran menjemputmu?", tanya Gray pada Erza.

"Ah Gray...itu tidak...", Erza merasa gagal menutup-nutupi kejadian di depan rumahnya tadi. 'Jellal baka!', batinnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" sahut Jellal, merasa menang.

Kini muncul tatapan yang berkilat-kilat diantara mereka berdua. Erza tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua seperti ini, terlihat tidak akur. Untunglah Natsu dan Lucy lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka bertiga sehingga tidak mendengar keributan tersebut. Lagipula mereka berdua juga sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Huwaaah, ramai sekali!", seru Lucy

"Dan luas sekali! Aku jadi bersemangat!", sahut Natsu.

"Kau ingin naik apa Natsu?"

"Huwaah! Lihat itu Luce. Ada kucing raksasa!", seru Natsu sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang disebutnya kucing raksasa tersebut.

"Natsu, itu bukan kucing sungguhan. Itu hanya _icon_.", jelas Lucy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha? Sepertinya bisa dinaiki. Ayo Luce!", Natsu berlari menuju maskot kucing raksasa tersebut.

"Hei, chotto matte Natsu!", Lucy berlari mengejar Natsu dan meninggalkan Erza beserta kedua pria yang tidak akur itu. Erza hendak memanggil Lucy agar tidak meninggalkan mereka namun ia urungkan karena tidak akan terdengar oleh Lucy, apalagi Natsu. Ia menghela napas pasrah karena harus ditinggal bersama Gray dan Jellal.

"Erza ayo naik _roller coaster_ bersamaku", ajak Jellal dengan menarik tangan Erza.

"Erza sebaiknya kita naik _Ferris wheels_ saja.", Gray tidak mau kalah dan ikutan menarik tangan Erza.

"Tidak, Erza akan naik _roller coaster_."

"Erza akan naik _Ferris wheels_ bersamaku."

"Bersamaku."

"Bersamaku."

"Bersamaku"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!", bentak Erza. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti menarik tangan Erza dan syukurlah Erza bisa mendapatkan tangannya kembali (?)

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau pergi dengan kalian.", Erza mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua, dengan dahi berkerut, sebal.

"Tapi Erza...", ucap Gray yang langsung dihentikan oleh Erza dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar telinga sebagai tanda 'cukup' tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Erza tunggu.", seru Jellal, dan Erza pun mau menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu Jellal mendatangi Erza dan mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau ikut bersamaku akan kuberitahu yang ingin kau ketahui.", bisik Jellal di telinga Erza, membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah.", jawab Erza singkat. 'Yes!', batin Jellal penuh kegirangan. Ia menoleh ke belakang tepatnya ke arah Gray, menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan.

"Maaf Gray, sepertinya Erza akan ikut denganku. Bye!", seru Jellal pada Gray dan merangkul bahu Erza mengajaknya pergi. Tanpa Erza ketahui, Jellal melambaikan tangan tanda kemenangan kepada Gray.

"Sial!", Gray mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Gray!", tiba-tiba ada suara wanita yang memanggil namanya, ketika ia menengok ke samping, dari kejauhan ada Lucy diikuti Natsu, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kalian?", ucap Gray ketika Natsu dan Lucy sudah sampai di tempatnya berada.

"Kemana Erza dan Jellal? Kenapa kau sendiri?", tanya Lucy dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Mereka sudah pergi dulu.", jawab Gray ketus.

"Ahahaha. Kau tak punya pasangan ya? Kau kalah dari Jellal? Pfff...", ejek Natsu yang membuat Gray bertambah kesal.

"Diam kau, Flame Head!"

"Kau menyedihkan sekali Ice Boxer. Weeeekk!"

"Temme...!"

"Stop!" seru Lucy, mendorong wajah Gray dan Natsu agar saling menjauh, melerai perkelahian tak penting itu. "Baiklah! Kita pergi bertiga."

"Kau tidak ingin mencari mereka berdua? Maksudku kita seharusnya bersenang-senang bersama.", sahut Gray secara tidak langsung mencoba membujuk Lucy untuk mencari Erza dan Jellal agar mereka tidak kelamaan berduaan.

"Wahahaha, bilang saja kau cemburu kan, Gray?", lagi-lagi kena ejek Natsu.

"Kau diam saja, Baka!"

"Hmmm... aku rasa sulit untuk menemukan mereka. Jadi kita bersenang-senang bertiga saja, siapa tau bertemu mereka berdua.", jawab Lucy setelah berpikir.

"Wah seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan mereka pergi Gray.", sahut Natsu.

"Ini gara-gara kau. Kalau kau tidak berlari menuju kucing besar itu, aku tidak perlu mengejarmu dan lupa meninggalkan Gray dan mereka berdua.", kata Lucy dengan meluncurkan _deathglare_ pada Natsu.

"Ha—hai', gomennasai!" Natsu langsung menciut ketakutan.

* * *

"Kau yakin mau naik ini?"

"Kenapa Erza? Kau takut ya?", goda Jellal.

"Si-siapa yang takut.", bantahnya. 'Tapi ini terlalu tinggi dan cepat', batin Erza bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Yosh! Kita naik!", seru Jellal sembari menarik tangan Erza tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Erza.

-SKIP TIME-

Erza dan Jellal telah naik di atas kereta _roller coaster_ yang belum dijalankan. Jellal begitu girang karena akhirnya bisa menaiki benda yang bisa meluncur cepat itu. Sedangkan Erza begitu ketakutan, tangannya gemetaran, tangannya berkeringat, ia berpegangan erat pada potongan besi yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh . 'Semoga kereta ini tidak bisa bergerak', batin Erza ketakutan.

"Erza, jika kau tak sanggup, kau bisa berpegangan padaku. Jadi jangan takut, ada aku di sampingmu.", ucap Jellal sembari tersenyum yang sukses membuat Erza lebih tenang, Erza hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

KRIEETT! _Roller coaste_ r mulai bergerak.

WUSSHH! _Roller coaster_ meluncur dengan sangat cepat.

"UWAAAAAA!", teriak semua orang yang menaikinya, termasuk Erza. Ia takut dengan ketinggian, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, belum lagi ditambah dengan terpaan angin yang begitu kencang.

Naik-turun naik-turun membuat Erza tak berhentinya berteriak. Saking takutnya, secara tak sadar ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya begitu erat pada lengan Jellal, ia terus menutup matanya. Jellal yang sedang asyik menikmati kecepatan kereta itu, baru menyadari bahwa Erza tengah memegangnya begitu erat, di wajah tampannya terlukis sebuah senyuman. Jellal melepaskan tangan Erza yang melingkar di lengannya, membuat Erza terkejut sekaligus ketakutan karena ia membutuhkan sandaran hangat dari manusia, bukan potongan besi panjang yang dingin tersebut. Jadi apakah ia harus kembali menyalurkan ketakutannya pada besi dingin itu? Ketika ia hendak melakukannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan tengah memeluknya. Ya, Jellal tengah mengeratkan dekapannya di lengan kiri Erza hingga kini Erza bisa merasakan hangatnya bersandar di dada bidang Jellal. Ia bisa menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Erza.", gumam Jellal entah bisa didengar Erza atau tidak saking kerasnya suara orang-orang yang berteriak, namun Erza kembali membuka matanya terkejut. Roller coaster telah sampai di tempat pemberhentian.

"Eh? Berhenti? Cepat sekali.", gumam Erza.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya di tempat lain, Sayang.", ucap Jellal tersenyum licik, Erza baru menyadari kalau ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jellal. Ia langsung duduk tegap.

"Atau kau mau naik ini lagi?", goda Jellal.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo pergi.", serunya dan beranjak pergi dari kereta tersebut. 'Gila apa mau naik kereta mengerikan itu dua kali.', batin Erza sambil mendengus kesal.

Mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari wahana _roller coaster_ tersebut. Entah kemana mereka akan melanjutkan permainan, belum diputuskan.

"Erza, apa kau lelah?"

"Sedikit", jawab Erza singkat.

"Kita istirahat sebentar disana.", ucap Jellal menunjuk bangku kosong tidak jauh dari mereka, langsung saja mereka melangkah kesana.

"Aku belikan minum dulu sebentar.", tawar Jellal yang masih berdiri, Erza sudah duduk di bangku putih tersebut.

"Jellal...", panggil Erza sembari memegang tangan Jellal, sukses membuat Jellal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak perlu. Duduklah.", Jellal menuruti perintah Erza, lalu duduklah ia di samping Erza. 'Kenapa detakan jantungku masih terasa begitu cepat? Padahal sudah tidak menaiki benda itu lagi. Membuatku lemas saja.', batin Erza, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di bangku sebagai tumpuannya untuk tetap tegak.

"Kau yakin tidak mau minum? Kau tidak apa-apa?", Jellal merasa sedikit khawatir, wajah Erza nampak pucat. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memaksanya menaiki roller coaster. Tapi apakah benar Erza ketakutan? 'Perasaan dulu Erza sering muncul di tempat yang tinggi', batin Jellal tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang aku menagih janjimu."

"Janji?", Jellal mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau akan menjawab yang ingin aku ketahui kan.", jelas Erza. 'Oh iya, aku sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi', batin Jellal merutuki ucapannya yang sebenarnya hanya pancingan agar Erza mau ikut dengannya.

"Eto..."

"Hei, jangan bilang kau berbohong."

"Si-siapa bilang? Aku akan memberitahumu nanti.", jawabnya mencoba mengulurnya.

"Nanti kapan?"

"Eto...setelah acara _Dating_ berakhir."

" _Dating_?"

"Iya Erza, kita kan sedang nge- _date_. Kalau di Jepang namanya apa ya? Kau tau? Kau kan sudah lama disini."

"Deeto.", jawab Erza.

"Heh, itu kan kata serapan bahasa Inggris."

"Hei Tuan Amerika. Sebenarnya..."

"Hm?", ketika Jellal menoleh ke arah Erza, wajah Erza sudah dekat dengan wajah Jellal, muka Jellal merah mendadak. Erza malah tersenyum kecil dan berbisik ke telinga Jellal.

"Sebenarnya alat sensor pasukan bodoh raja itu sepertinya tidak rusak."

"Ha? Kenapa kau bisa tau?", Jellal mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena aku memang pernah tinggal di Amerika.", lanjut Erza masih berbisik.

"Bo-bohong.", Jellal terkejut bukan main.

"Aku tidak bohong. Waktu kau mengirimku ke dunia ini aku terlempar di negeri yang bernama Amerika. Aku tinggal setahun disana dan bertemu orangtua angkatku. Lalu mereka pindah di negeri ini dan mengajakku."

"Setahun? Aku disana sudah hampir satu setengah tahun setelah tujuh bulan kepergianmu. Bagaimana bisa jejakmu masih disana selama aku berada disana, setelah tiga bulan kepindahanmu?"

"Hm? Entahlah," jawab Erza singkat, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh iya, waktu itu kalungku ketinggalan disana. Dan setelah beberapa bulan orangtuaku kembali lagi kesana untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka dan menemukan kalungku tertinggal. Jadi mereka membawanya dan memberikannya padaku. Pantas saja aku merasa sedih sejak pindah pertama kali. Ternyata kalungku tidak bersamaku.", lanjut Erza mengingat masalalu saat kehilangan kalungnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih, namun tetap tersenyum hambar sembari menatap gelang pemberian Jellal.

"Jadi begitu...setelah itu aku frustasi dengan alat pendeteksi mereka yang tidak juga menemukanmu hingga diam-diam aku memutuskan untuk menciptakan alat yang lebih sempurna dengan tingkat kepekaan yang lebih tinggi," jelas Jellal, dengan pose menyentuh dagu ala detektif."Erza—eh?", saat Jellal hendak melanjutkan ucapannya ia menoleh ke Erza dan didapatinya wajah gadisnya terlihat sedih menatapi terus gelangnya.

"Hingga pada akhirnya kau mengambilnya kembali, Jellal...", gumam Erza lirih masih dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari bahwa Jellal mampu mendengarnya. Diraihlah pergelangan tangan gadisnya yang dihiasi oleh gelang pemberiannya, ia mengusap gelang itu berulang kali, membuat gadisnya terkejut akan tindakannya.

"Aku tau kalung itu sangat berarti. Bersabarlah sedikit, gelang ini juga pemberianku, bukan?" ucapnya. "Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan kencan kita!", seru Jellal menarik Erza pergi meninggalkan bangku putih itu.

"Hei, ini bukan kencan. Siapa yang mau berkencan denganmu, Baka?!", Erza mendengus kesal, kembali ke wajah cemberut.

"Hei, kau ini masih kekasihku kan!", Jellal pun ikut mendengus kesal.

"Kekasihmu? Iyakah?", tanya Erza dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, membuat Jellal geram.

"Arrrgghh! Jangan bilang kau hilang ingatan!"

"Apakah dulu kau pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku?", lagi-lagi Erza bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Erza, kau jangan berpura-pura seperti itu. Di dunia ini dengan tindakan kita yang dekat seperti ini kita sudah disebut sepasang kekasih.", jelas Jellal dengan kesalnya.

"Hei apa bisa begitu?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja", Jellal sudah sebal menanggapi entah kepolosan atau kepura-puraan Erza itu.

Ketika mereka terus berjalan diiringi pertengkaran mereka, tiba-tiba...

CTARRR!

BLAAAAMMM!

 **-To be continued-**


End file.
